ET And Elliott  Coming Back To Me!
by Mr. Five
Summary: A Yaoi fic about E.T. after going through puberty returns to Elliott eight years later where they can live life as soul mates. However can two completely different species live together in yaoi-licious haromony.
1. Chapter 1

This is an original story so please don't steal or redistribute my intellectual property. Copyright 2012.

**E.T. And Elliott – Coming Back To Me**

**Chapter 1 – Eight Years Later**

For eight years Elliott had been waiting for E.T. to come back, it was not until a week after E.T. left that he realized what impact the extra-terrestrial had on his body. The F.B.I. tested him inside and out and found he had nothing wrong with him that took about three days. After he got back into his routine and being semi-famous for being the boy who saved the alien from the United States government he began having urges.

Every so often as he slept he imagined seeing E.T. again only he was different he was stronger, clearer and had a different body. He was always smart but was young Elliott sensed, still had some growing up to do, but the feelings he felt were very much adult. They were connected gene to gene, molecule to molecule, and soul to soul. Every part of his body was shared with E.T. and it made his penis grow harder each night as he slept. Elliott knew E.T. was making him have that erection and would tell him all the secrets of his world, science, spirituality, and the stars. Elliott would receive visions and a life time of educating in one night and he would feel strong rough hands come across his body and his cock being teased and played with, his hole was moistening. He was becoming slightly more feminine; E.T. wanted him to be more female to be the submissive partner. Feeling his body being tailored so easily and the fact he accepted it so willing made him cum so hard.

As he grew older he was a little shorter for a man, he had a more feminine body an hour glass shape, but with a lean somewhat muscular body. He was not a sissy boy but he was sensitive and so very gentle. His older brother protected him from haters and his little sister became like a little his little bitch, the kind of bitch who had his back with the women haters (that's women who were homophobic). He was pretty athletic and a great sportsman but every time the stars came out and he was alone he feel that full feeling like he was being pulled by invisible strings, and brought to his knees but a metamorphic orgasm. His ass was so sensitive and drooled so much pinkish fluid which made his colon wet and slimy and his ass would become so flexible and was easily penetrated. As he got older he would insert toys inside of his cunt like ass his ass would squeeze so hard it'd either destroy the toy or push it out and make him cum puddles of almost see through cum. The slimly liquid his ass produced when he was horny would often expel from him during cumming and get on his fingers, which he was compelled to suck down. Sucking down his pink ass juice made his cock thicker and made his body tighter and leaner.

After one night of riding his dildo to climax as E.T. was caressing his body from their bound he heard the words, "wait one more week". That made Elliott stop completely, no breathing, no heart pounding, no thoughts, and no cumming then it hit him so hard he gave a screeching growl as his cum burst out and covered his bed. Seeing his pink ass juice cover his bed with his cum he couldn't help it he rub his body all into it and wrapped the blanket around his body. Like a womb of sorts he embraced the smell of his own juices and linger sensation of E.T. raping his soul made him continually cum and lather his bed in his pink ass juice.

Eventually he dried out and became tired and weak, preparing to sleep in a cocoon of flower smelling cum but he stayed awake with the idea that E.T. was coming back? Was really a simply guess question. However whether E.T. was staying, forever, for a little, or whatever was second mind to Elliott imagine what he'd look like, Elliott grew up a lot since the eight years they've been apart and he wondered if he was that little soft skinned alien that he grew to love in ways he never really understood since he was so young. It was so long ago and he was coming back in a week, was the fed's still waiting for him, and was his family willing to accept him as a lover and soul mate of Elliott's. Questions filled his mind as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

***Elliott's Dream***

There was an odd sensation in his body.

He was melting in a cast of iron.

His bones ached, his brain melted.

His cock was the only organ that survived his ravaging.

It pulsed and grew, and began swallowing people.

It devoured his family, friends, enemies, and strangers.

It ate and grew until his cock came red cum.

Cum at first then blood, so much blood he had become a giant cock.

An eating cummming monster that was so big and large it eventually had nothing to eat but itself.

Then he died choking on his own bloody cum.

Kamacla was probing Elliott's mind as he slept having just cummed after having mind sex with his soul mate he enjoyed feeling his lovers sensations. Although the dream was obviously him coming to terms with his odd transformation, Kamacla felt guilt for what he was doing but he wanted his soul mate able to take his genitals into his body. Besides child birth would be much easier for Elliott once his hips became more flexible. Yawning Kamacla rolled over to look himself in his oval mirror in his room on his clan's space craft. Looking at his newly formed adult body made him feel so powerful and sexy.

He couldn't believe his species had such an ugly puberty form; his species were basically born as worms and grew into puberty where limbs would grow from a lump that came out of their tails. They would then leave their planet to search the galaxy for their soul mates. Being an advanced culture they had little need to educate their children since most skills and education was done pre-birth through PSI abilities. Their main objective was finding their soul mates, which was anyone who would connect with them on a spiritual level. Eight years ago Kamacla was lost on planet Earth after sensing his soul mate. He was supposed to imprint the human into his psyche then leave but the local species was pretty strict and sought to capture him. Escaping from them he found his way to his soul mates home where they connected emotionally, spiritually, and mentally.

Sadly his race before reaching adult hood cannot tolerate being away from home for too long, regular trips back home an essential for survival. Luckily his soul mates bond with him get him alive long enough to get back home. Kamacla was lucky to have such a strong willed soul mate and those humans who temporarily severed their still forming link actually saved both of them, because the reconnection made their bond stronger. Since he left Kamacla had been growing out of his puberty form and becoming more sexual he would have consensual mind sex with Elliott. Since he knew what Elliott wanted he knew if Elliott wasn't in the mode that was busy doing something sociable or important.

Kamacla a week after leaving Earth grew out of his puberty form and ate it being it was a way to absorb lost nutrients and all; he had become taller, muscular, and almost human like in appearance. Except for a different shaped penis, having his testicle internal, and having short flexible like hair that were actually horns and darkened skin his species were quite exact to humans. Now that he became old enough he would be allowed to live among Elliott's people with Elliott. However he'd have to use his powers that have finally matured to blend into society, everything would be taken in cautious steps but hopefully by weeks end he'd be with his soul mate.

Looking over on his rooms table he saw the flower he kept alive using his amazing gardening skills that, Kamacla looked at the flower which survived on light, water, and grew quite well and live so well due to his and Elliott's love to one another. Kissing the flower Kamacla felt Elliott moaning and going to orgasm. He was so sensitive nowadays, so diming the lights in his room he laid down on the floor and went to sleep. There he visited Elliott hoping he could ask Elliott to stock up on that small food with the creamy middle but crunchy exterior.

….to be continued.

Authors Notice: So yeah an E.T. fic love it hate it comment or else I'll never know.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an original story so please don't steal or redistribute my intellectual property. Copyright 2012.

E.T. And Elliott – Coming Back To Me

Chapter 2 –

Elliot had moved out of his family's home for a while. Since he started going to the local college some miles out of town. The odd thing was that somehow he received 'special living conditions'. The first being he lived in an apartment paid by the college, it was odd. Since the night he dreamed that his interstellar lover was coming to Earth he was receiving extra special treatment.

Receiving the apartment, that free car from a sweepstake he never entered, a good recommendation to a great college, and the first class he went to he received a passing grade. Elliot was a little suspicious that this was the doing of a force he knew all too well but how exactly kept him from jumping to that conclusion. He found himself during the first week of classes lying in bed getting ass fucked so hard and mercilessly he'd pass out each day.

Classes became non-existent for him, always passing classes with no effort or requiring him to show up. All the other students were unaware of Elliot's unnatural advancement through college. However no one there really knew him as he was drawn to his apartment where he spent his time having orgasms from his ass and cock.

It continued like this till as he slept he heard a strong youthful voice in his mind, 'Elliot I'm here, see you soon'. That caused him to awake in the early morning with a start he couldn't seem to breathe at first but then the air came as his lungs gasped for it. Elliot was shaking he was so fucking nervous, he wasn't sure if he was going crazy, if he was ill, or he was just living in a dream.

Getting up from his cum stained bed he went to the shower and cleaned himself probably feeling sober for what seemed to be in the first time in his life. Feelings of clouded eroticism no longer kept his thoughts in constant restraint.

Once he finished showering he took one of the towels supplied with the apartment and dried himself off. Walking around named he saw the place he now called home was really expensive looking. Two bathrooms both with a shower bath set up and one had a mini-pool. One grand kitchen with counters, new appliances, and stocked full of food, then there was the dining room, the bedroom, the guest bedroom, the living room, and oddly enough a balcony over-looking a private garden.

Elliot almost felt like he invaded someone else's home, and feeling pretty damn useless. He wanted to get an education, not being given a free place and just getting sex'd up all day.

Sighing at how his life has become somewhat meaningless he figured he do a few chores to give himself some purpose. Taking the bedding in his room he planned to go to the apartment cleaning room till he found near the entrance of the apartment… a washing room. Finding the apartment seemingly get bigger the longer he stay there was a bit unsettling, hoping for nothing unfortunate to happen to him. Getting dressed Elliot figured he want to dress a little sexy.

Being a little fem-boy at heart he put on silk panties finding they didn't cause his ass to be uncomfortable, since his ass seemed to get unnecessarily sensitive to men's undergarments. Then he put on some hot pants and looking at himself in the mirror in his bedroom he saw that he had a delicious bubble butt. Bouncy, squeezable and not fat but plump and firm, then Elliot looked for a good shirt to match his pink hot pants.

It was then he realized he was really a truly a fag in the purest sense of the word. If it meant a fem boy who wore women's undergarments but had a six pack he'd be the picture under the definition. Giving an irritated sigh at his girly way of life he found a perfect black muscle shirt to wear. His heart melted at how cute he looked, he could barely believe he was so sexy. Felling his ass pulse at naughty thoughts Elliot figured he dressed pretty sensible for the day and went about his business.

Finishing the laundry he made his bed and decided to watch television he was going to just die if he missed one episode of Alcatraz.

Kamacla looked at himself in the mirror of his hotel room. He had arrived at Earth last night and had just managed to get first class accommodations at the nearest hotel (the nearest one he found expensive enough). Having developed his mental powers to their full potential he managed to become invisible to any human eye or technology as he was dropped off in his spacecraft near the city. Making sure no one saw the ship land Kamacla went to a public restroom where he became visible and worked on his human disguise. Wearing his people's usual attire (nothing) he first turned himself into a human equivalent of his handsome self.

Kamacla was a muscular lean body type and with his dark skinned he figured he could pretend to be one of those tanned Caucasians since their facial structures match his own more. Carrying only a case of his treasure possessions and a glass bowl holding the flower Elliot gave him he was at a loss at what he was going to do for clothes.

"Fuck it" Kamacla said, "I'll get some on my way to a hotel". Walking out of the restroom which happened to be at a Mac Donald's he walked out with every man, woman, and child looking at him. Not really paying them attention he went down the street to a store which he knew sold clothes he walked it as they were closing as it was after seven at night.

There the sales woman at the counter told him to leave since he wasn't wearing any clothes. "But that's why I came here, to buy some" Kamacla said innocently. The sales woman was at a loss but Kamacla's sexy body and fabulously bright blue eyes melted her heart and made her wet. He asked if she could give him a shirt, some shorts, and sandals which he seemed to like best in human footwear.

She was enslaved by Kamacla's mental powers compelling her to give him what he wanted. He got dressed and left her without a word, she was fired for what she did but Kamacla didn't care even if he knew he wouldn't have.

After coming to the hotel he did his mental powers to make the hotel management to give him a room and send up Reese's Pieces. After devouring crates of that human food he hadn't had in such a long time he spent the night trying on clothes he asked the hotel to bring him. Finding himself comfortable in a t-shirt with a strange symbol (DC) and a business jacket over it (wanting to be somewhat formal). He was tempted to see his Elliot with no pants but decided it was best to fit into human society to avoid suspicion so he wore cotton boxers, then jeans. Finding it snug but finding the feel of them sexually empowering, "humans are indeed are a very sexualized race for such prudes" Kamacla said to himself. Putting on some sandals to finish the outfit he spent the night watching television and sexually torturing his little Elliot.

When morning arrived he sent Elliot a message mentally telling him he was on his way, leaving the hotel without paying (of course) he hailed a taxi and took a free ride to Elliot's apartment. Once he made the taxi driver think he was already paid he walked up to Elliot's apartment number in the best complex he could get for him.

Since Kamacla was heading to Earth he was using his mental powers to bend the wills of the people on Earth. After making Elliot's and his family's life easier (too easy) he prepared a plan that he followed out so he can live with his Elliot with just the two of them as soul mates.

Coming to the door Kamacla felt his insides stir as he couldn't stop smiling as he just opened the door and let himself inside. Locking the door behind him (for safety reasons) he sensed Elliot right away and went to him.

Elliot was watching television when his heart stopped beating for a second. He's face turned away at the set as he saw a stud of a man undressing in his living room. At first the words 'what the hell are you in my house' were taking form but he knew who it was even before he started to change into his true form. The spikey hair, those glowing blue colored eyes set in a black eye. That darkened chocolate colored skin looked no different than it did when he first came to Earth as that wrinkled little waddling thing.

"Waddling"? Kamacla said sounding insulted, "you'd better stop those thoughts right now Elliot! I didn't come back to insulted like that do you understand me"? His words were very harsh and all Elliot could do was looked down tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry" was all he could say.

Elliot cursed himself for being so mean. He just got so used being such a prideful and powerful being that he didn't need to worry about repercussions so he treated everyone he met like dirt as soon as he grew into an 'adult'. (But really he was just a bully).

"Hey, hey, hey", Kamacla said, "sorry, I was just being a jerk please forgive me". Kamacla went to Elliot and hugged him to his tone muscular body. Comforting his soul mate he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

Elliot decided to quit being a bitch and manned up "it's alright" Elliot said clearing the tears from his eyes "I am fine now I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you".

Kamacla smiled and kissed Elliot then he felt his cock stir in his hips, he felt it was time to get started what he wanted to do with Elliot as soon as he became old enough.

"Okay Elliot" Kamacla said, "I want you to get undressed now; I know I just arrived and all but I need to do this okay? It's for your safety love".

Elliot was confused by his words, but he was too enthralled by his love master that he couldn't deny that request pulling off his top and flinging it to the side he went for his shorts. Pulling them down with his undies he positioned himself on the couch. Showing off his pulsing moist ass, wanting to get ass fucked so much he was practically in heat (in fact he was in heat).

Kamacla knew his love wanted to get fucked but he put those thoughts for later after he was done with Elliot's rebirth. Taking a deep breath he decided to get it done with while Elliot was still lulled by his lust. Seeing his cock grow Kamacla positioned it to Elliot's feet. Then concentrated, he started to breathe heavily as he felt his cock grow bigger and bigger till it was almost the size of Elliot. It was painful as hell but who said pregnancy was easy.

Breathing out and feeling the pain releasing to pleasurable numbness he took his lulled lovers feet into his cock-hole.

Then he managed to suck Elliot's feet deeper into his cock. Elliot didn't know what was happening he was enthralled by Kamacla and couldn't form any rational thoughts. Breathing his cock pulled again at Elliot taking his legs inside of him as his womb was getting ready to receive Elliot inside of it. Kamacla couldn't help but lift his cock up so he could lick at Elliot's moist wet ass, it'll be his last taste of him for a long time. Drinking down his loves ass juice he allowed his cock to pull that plump at inside of him.

At this point his lover's feet were just pressing against the pucker of his entrance to his womb. It was sensitive and Kamacla almost lost control when Elliot's feet rubbed against it. Breathing in and out he relaxed and started taking in those abs as he hugged his enlarged cock feeling his lover going inside of him. He shivered and felt like crying, he didn't want to put his lover through such a bizarre trial but he needed to turn Elliot completely, to keep him safe from enemies of his peoples. He needed Elliot to be strong and as powerful as he was if he was going to survive by his side.

Getting to his arms Kamacla had trouble they were outstretched and he was having trouble pulling him in, but Elliot at this point was slipping in his own arms. His lover was now a slave of his will and was complying with his fate which made Kamacla want to cry. Tears started to well up, feeling so bad for forcing Elliot to do this he hurried up and sucked him down to his shoulders.

Looking at Elliot's blank stared face he kissed him deeply allowing his tears of guilt to fall on his lovers face. Then he saw Elliot's face disappears down his now closing cock hole.

Then everything happened really fast, Elliot's body was being forced down into Kamacla's closed womb, the tight opening gave way as his cock began to shrink and push Elliot down. It was his body's natural response and it was painful but pleasurable enough to make Kamacla cry out as loud as he could.

"AAAAAHHHHGGG…*whimper*" Kamacla cried as he felt his lover go through into his womb, "I love you Elliot *sob* welcome homes"! He cried out loud.

Feeling the last part of his love sink deep inside of him as his balls emptied his cum all over the couch, floor, and call to make room for Elliot. Then the stress as his cock shrank made Kamacla pass out.

Elliot snapped out of his lull as he felt pain from his belly button a hard deep tab and a feeling of fear came around him. "What's happening Elliot said"? in the darkness of his moist prison. Then he felt calm as he felt his body adjust, it was a soothing feeling. He felt his belly button and found a slimly tube of flesh connected to him. Then he felt a water like liquid filling in around him. Although he started alarmed he felt his soul mates mind ease him, even though he was passed out he was still able to soothe him.

Elliot didn't trust his situation but he knew in his heart he trusted and loved the one he was inside of, he knew he was inside of him because he felt a reassurance from around him. Feeling a sort of power force his eyes closed, then he stopped breathing through his mouth and nose but he could still get oxygen as he laid back and relaxed as the liquid filled his womb.

Shifting back and forth he took a little nap feeling somehow really tired, he guessed Kamacla feelings were coming over his own as he fell asleep.

Smiling Kamacla looked at his stomach as he felt Elliot resting quietly in his body. He was slowly shrinking but he would grow bigger soon enough. They just needed to remove the inferior genes in Elliot and replace them with something far superior and this was the most natural and safest way to do it, besides Kamacla loved the idea of being pregnant with his Elliot.

Patting his belly he sat up and found his back was straining terrible, breathing hard he stood up and felt his legs were trembling. His pregnancy was indeed going to be a trial but he wanted to do it for the sake of the one he loved the most. Moving to the kitchen he felt hungry as he found that Elliot had packed a cupboard full of Reece's Pieces. Picking an arm full he went to Elliot's bedroom lying down on the comfortable bed he started eating those delicious candies as he turned on the television and watched some relaxing television.

Putting his hand on his stomach he felt Elliot was now just a fetus inside of him ready to regrow into a full adult when he would give birth to him in just nine months. Giving a happy sigh he laid back and relaxed happy to be with his loved one again.

...to be continued.

Authors Notes: How do you like them apples?


	3. Chapter 3

This is an original story so please don't steal or redistribute my intellectual property. Copyright 2012.

E.T. And Elliott – Coming Back To Me

Chapter 3 –

Elliot was unsure at what happened to him at first, the lull wore off and he found he couldn't say or do anything he was pretty much immobile. After waking up in his new confined home he tried to see if he could make a mental link with ET. It was kinda like picturing something in your mind it was a lot harder to do if someone else wasn't picturing the same thing but ET must of sensed the connection cause he joined in and the link became strong.

"ET" Elliot said in his mind, "where am I"?

ET was no visible but his voice cam in clear, "its not ET, its Kamacla".

Elliot was a little surprised it was the first time he recalls ET giving his real name, "um Kamacla? How come you never mentioned this before"?

Kamacla came back in a smart-ass tone, "how come you never asked"?

Elliot took it at that and went on to the real inside, "where am I"?

Kamacla was silent for some time but then answered in very calm voice, "you're inside me".

Elliot was a little speechless but only momentarily keeping his shock and temper in check he said very politely and calmly, "elaborate please".

"Promise me you'll hear me out first", Kamacla said very shamefully.

Elliot sensed that Kamacla was feeling really guilty for what he did, so he said, "I won't say one word until you're done".

The double meaning didn't escape Kamacla but reading Elliot's mind over he deemed it as good a deal as he is going to get and proceeded to explain.

"Love", Kamacla began in a soft voice (to ease into a difficult issue) "I took you into my womb. I know in most if not all human society's this is a pretty sick thing to do but please realize I am not a human. What is a beautiful thing to share with your loved one is not the same here, and I did this because it needed to be done. Humans don't live forever, my people do. We are very intelligent and powerful once we mature, and I want you to have that same power. I fear that if my people's enemies ever notice us here and find out my soul mate isn't on the same level as me..." Kamacla stopped and the thought of it made him start to tear up.

The idea his love being harmed made him weak inside and out, "Elliot this is the fastest and safest way for you to become one of my species, don't worry you can blend in as a human. However you'll be more intelligent, you'll know things you have never known before, and you'll have powers that you won't believe at first. It is truly a wonderful feeling being one of my people please believe that love, and I was to share in that feeling with you forever. I guess I could of told you and let you think on it but, the risk was still there and I didn't want to take it, I am sorry but I guess I am selfish that way".

Kamacla pet his stomach and sent a warm energy to Elliot who became calmed by it, it wasn't a force calm but one of being loved which he accepted without resistance.

"The enemies my people have are numerous, inferior in many ways but still dangerous. They have been known to come to this side of space and I didn't want to let them find you, a unchanged soul mate. They'd would have swarmed in faster than I would've defended, I would have killed them all but I'd have lost you. If you were in my position I know you would have considered doing what I did to you, but I don't want to presume you'd do that, I admit it is a bad thing I did but I had a good reason. I know now you are going to miss out on nine months..."

"NINE MONTHS"! Elliot's voice screamed out.

"...Sorry" Kamacla said very apologetically, "yes you are a fetus, I have drained the human genes from you and are replacing them with my own genetics. It takes about nine months but as it goes by you'll grow into an adult and I'll birth you and that will be that...".

"Birth"! Elliot said shocked.

"...Yes, birth" Kamacla explained, "I will have to expel an adult body from myself and even though I am genetically superior to humans it is a universal pain removing a another being from your womb. Don't worry it won't hurt you, you'll come out refreshed a bit sleepy but feeling wonderful".

Elliot was a little scared of the sounds of the change, "please Kamacla I don't want to go through this, it sounds so...bizarre its kinda scary what if something goes wrong".

Kamacla breathed in and out and calmed down feeling Elliot's stress he sought to calm his body and hopefully calm Elliot also "I love you Elliot. Please trust me and enjoy your time inside of me, I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you".

Feeling the body he was in calm, Elliot managed to keep from freaking out hearing Kamacla's words and feeling the sense of acceptance made him sort of accept his fate.

"Okay... I guess its not so bad... I'll miss my family but once I am out I can see them"? Elliot asked wondering if his family will miss him come Christmas.

"Don't worry love", Kamacla said "I fixed up everything so you can take this year easy, you are going to pass all your classes, your family believes you are studying abroad in Europe and won't come back till next year. The only thing you need to do is just lay back relax and feed off the life I take in".

The last thing Kamacla said made him curious and a bit worried, "...feed off the life you take in"?

There was silence then Kamacla said in a sober voice, "yes I will have to absorb a highly formed life form. Sadly Elliot it'll have to be human".

Elliot felt his tiny fetus form shiver at the thought, "do you have to do that? Isn't there any other way? What will happen if you just don't"?

Kamacla sadly said, "you'll die. You need nutrients and material in abundance and humans are the only resource I have access to that can give you life. Don't worry I won't harm the criminals or average person. I have arranged to have death row inmates before they are actually executed that aren't pardoned or innocent to be brought here. No one will know what really happen to them, to the world they'll just have been executed by lethal injection. In truth I'll have to take them in through various orifices. I will only require three every month, I am sorry but if I have to do this I want those who will die anyway".

Elliot accepted that answer, he knew Kamacla wasn't lying but he still didn't like the idea of living through the death of other humans. However he knew he wouldn't be able to be human any longer after his development was done.

"I understand Kamacla and I want you to know that... I love you too", Elliot then fell asleep doing to having used too much of his energy to link with Kamacla.

Giving a contented sigh Kamacla rubbed his large belly and got some rest.

Kamacla woke up hungry, his belly had grown into a watermelon shape and had the same weight of an average watermelon. Although Elliot was fairly small inside of him, most of the weight came from his species dense liquid intake so most of it was water weight. Easing out of bed he didn't bother to turn back to his human disguise as he was in full control of his surroundings. While in bed the other day he ordered the super attendant of the building to clean up the mess in the living room, restock the kitchen, and get rid of the empty Reece's pieces boxes.

Standing up was a little strain on his back but he was able to take it for now, later he might have to get the super attendant to get his food for him. Those in his control had no memory of what they do for him and are powerless to resist his mental powers. Upon getting to the kitchen he found the fridge was filled with junk food. Taking out the thawing ice crease cake he retrieved a large spoon from a drawer and went back into the bedroom. Lying back on the bed with the cake on his chest he turned on the television in the bedroom and turned it to one of his favourite shows 'Big Bang Theory'. The way humans tried to act smart amused him, eating the vanilla ice cream cake made his mouth and stomach happy.

Spoonful after spoonful of the sweet desert filled his mouth, Kamacla was helpless to deny his sweet-tooth.

"I also like vanilla" Elliot said in Kamacla's mind.

"Up already love"?, Kamacla replied as he was licking the cream from his spoon.

"Yeah I suddenly tasted vanilla and felt a like I was being fed suddenly, its a nice feeling" Elliot said sounding and feeling better about his predicament.

"Good, nice to know you like it. Hmm I love humans food. No other species takes such pride in what they eat! Hmm-mmm I can't help but fill my stomach with their concoctions", Kamacla was quite content in his gluttonous mouth stuffing.

"I am getting sleepy again", Elliot said weakly as if he didn't want to be out again.

"Its natural Elliot, most of your nutrients have left you already, you'll be stronger in a few weeks I promise. Do you want me to do anything for you"? Kamacla asked as he rubbed his belly tenderly.

"Yeah" Elliot said, "can you put on some music and place it near me so I can hear it please"?

Kamacla saw Elliot's i-pod on the night stand, reading Elliot's memories of it producing music he grabbed it and got the headphones in the drawer. Placing the headphones on his stomach he turned it on.

"What kind of music do you want to hear"? Kamacla asked.

Elliot was fading out but he wanted to sleep to the sounds of nice soothing music, "...put on Billy Joel please, I like his song For the Longest Time...".

As Elliot was starting to let sleep come over he heard started to hear like a echo around him, "Oh, Oh, Oh For the longest time..." as he fell asleep and let the calm vibrations rock him gently.

Kamacla finished eating the cake and decided to turn off the television and join Elliot's example and fell asleep with his arms around his stomach.

...to be continued.

Authors Notes: Who Else Likes Vanilla Ice Cream cake?


End file.
